Crazy,Beautiful Life
by TheyCallMeTaylor
Summary: Oh,Natalie. How did you get into all of this? Party without your parents knowing? Stolen presents? Snob school? It never ends.


Crazy,Beautiful Life.

It started with a typical day of school.I tapped my pencil's eraser on my desk,pretending I was stabbing the popular snob,Peyton Hollister.I had to deal with her drama even more than last year because she ended up in my classroom.

The teacher slammed something against his desk. I immediately lifted up my head from resting on my hand.I saw a tall,man,maybe about was pretty handsome for a middle aged looking person.

"Class, get out your textbooks and we'll study before Christmas break-" he started.

I immediately zoned out because I hate when teachers try to squeeze in reviews,like we don't know what they've taught us.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head to look. It was my friend,Audrey. She held out a folded up notebook paper. "Pass this to Justin." Audrey had straight bangs,long layered hair,and emrald colored eyes. Her hair was jet black.

I gently took the note. I put it in front of me and slid a textbook in front of the note so I could be nosy,and read it. I had curiousity about that note.

"Doesn't Peyton look hot today?" was scrawled on the letter. I rolled my eyes at this. I was tempted for a second to raise my hand so the teacher could read it aloud,but I just quickly folded it and passed it to Justin.

Justin smiled and said thanks when I did. His face was lit just right and he looked perfect. I had had a crush on Justin over the summer. I visited him a couple made me smile and say "You're welcome" in a soft whisper.I turned back to the board and listened to the teacher ramble about how we should follow the rules more.

Time passed slowly. By the sixth chapter,I was nearly asleep. It had been 10 minutes since I passed the note over. Justin tapped me and handed me the note.

When he wasn't looking,I unfolded it quickly. It said in neat writing: "Sure." I had a feeling this 'Sure' wasn't as sincere as it seemed. I figured he has a crush on Audrey,because they were partners in 2 of our classes last year.

"..Natalie Richards. Would you like to start us off?" I was surprised at the sound of my own name. I couldn't seem to figure out why. I stood up and brushed off my shirt.

I panicked.I had barely paid any attention to the the rules. "Um about the...rules?" I asked like an idiot. "Yes. You tend to be talkative at times." I looked at my shoes and rolled my eyes. "Rule number 2-Quiet at all times without given permission." I mumbled. "Correct!" and he smiled and went on. I felt embaressed. I was very quiet in class.

He called on numerous people and they repeated alot of rules and some that weren't paying attention had to describe a lesson summary. When we all finally got finished,next period was up.

I caught up with Audrey in the hallway. "Do I really talk that much?" I asked. Audrey laughed and said "No. Mister Evans likes to mess with us," She replied, and started down the end of the hallway.

I arrived to my locker. I looked over and saw my brother.

His name is Noah,his light brown hair goes to his eyes,and he was leaned against a locker flirting with Brooklyn Hilton. Brooklyn was one of the populars. I shook my head because Noah is one grade ahead.

I watched them closely. Brooke was smiling and twirling her hair in a flirty fashion.

I rolled my eyes and opened my locker to get my things. I may seem bored,but thoughts were running through my was soon and I was thinking of begging my parents to let Noah and me to host a Christmas party.

I slammed my locker and leaned against it waiting for the next bell to ring. I searched the hall with my eyes for Justin. I couldn't see him.

But then,he started walking towards me. I nearly hyperventilated. I had forgotten Justin had a locker right beside me. "Hey,Justin,would you want to come to my Christmas party on the 23rd?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Sure,I'll definitely be there. Can I bring friends?" he asked.

"DUH! Bring as many as you want." I smiled at how well I was hitting this off.

He waved and walked off with his textbooks.

I sighed dreamily and slid down to the floor with my back against the lockers the whole time. I had to do this from what most teens experience - roller coaster syndrome.

It's this thing you get when you think,talk,or listen to your feel like your on the roller coaster,and you hate but LOVE the feeling!

Peyton strutted up. "Do you REALLY think you'd ever be with Justin?" She leaned down to my level,since I was still on the floor. "Hon,keep on dreamin',because IF you weren't socially challenged and would have HEARD,according to all the latest gossip,Justin is asking me to the Christmas party that Noah is having."

"Excuse me,Peyton,but some people like personal space." I scooted over on the floor because her pale blonde hair was drooping in my eyes.I went on. "Well I asked him to come,and he just now did you hear THAT from?Do you have secret stalker spy equipment?" I smirked.

"WHATEVER you say,Natalie!Do I LOOK like the person to be spying on you?" and she snapped and sashayed off with her blonde minions.

I arose to my feet and brushed off my non-designer jeans,unlike Peytons. At least I wasn't a fashion snob,I thought. Peyton would call an outfit she wore ONCE,one month later,'More ANCIENT than yesterday!' if I was her,I wouldn't take it for granted.

With that,I grabbed my zebra print bookbag,(which according to Peyton is SO-O-O two years ago,) and started off.


End file.
